TARGET:RAN
by supersunchan
Summary: High school student yoru has always been feared, when he meets the man of his dreams, he learns what he's been missing. yoruran HARDCORE not for sensitive readers!


My second fanfiction!

WARNING:yaoi, lemon, language, HOT!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoru walked through the hallway, all eyes were foucused on him like he was a vicous devil. He was known as the vampire of gojinshen high, no one ever really talked to him, they were always too scared. No matter what he went through, he was feared, and he liked it. He came across a whimpering little boy in front of his locker, yoru got closer and gave him a dropdead scary look.

"You're in my way kid."

The boy screamed and ran off. Yoru smirked, he loved the way everyone trembled in his presence. He opened his locker and got his books, after closing it he found another little boy, but this time, yoru found this one very attractive. The boy had light pink hair and eyes that reminded yoru of blood. A massive grin covered his whole face, which was really very pale. Yoru had never seen such a pale face, it actually made him feel kinda hot.

"Hello!" the smaller boy said, looking up at a very tall yoru. "I'm kinda new here and I haven't met very much people...so..."

"Oh, I get it." yoru nodded, trying to look smarter than he really was.

"Thank you so much, everyone seems to give me mean looks." he said, looking at his feet. "My name is ran."

They shook hands,"Yoru".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school yoru decided to go to ran's house since he gave him a map, plus he wanted to get to know him more... and possibly get in his pants. When he got there he knocked on the door. Ran answered, the door covered his body only to reveal his head.

"Oh, yoru..." he said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I never called, you never gave me your phone number so I guess that's okay... right?" yoru said nervously.

"I wasn't expecting anyone but... come inside. " ran said, opening the door.

Yoru walked in, amazed by the beautifully desined house, it was huge! (Ran must be loaded!) he thought. He turned around, only to find ran dressed up in the most beautiful of outfits, it made yoru jump in excitment.

"Whoa... " he said, his face as red as ran's eyes. "T-That looks good on you..."

"This old thing? shoot... I made it this morning." he said modestly.

Yoru walked over to the couch and sat on it. "Where are your parents?"

"They're out for the night, so I' ll be alone... All. Night. Long. " he said in a sexy tone of voice.

"O-Oh... I see... " yoru said nervously, yet, he was completly turned on.

"Would you like to watch a few movies?" ran asked.

"Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 2 hours later, they were on their second movie. The first one was full of hardcore action and hot romance that had poor yoru's hard member weeping to death.

"Yoru... I'm cold." ran said, cuddling up to yoru. He could obviously tell ran was hitting on him, which made yoru feel realived. He put his arm around ran, and moved his mouth in the direction of ran's ear.

"Then how about I make it a little hotter in here?" he said.

"Oh finally!" ran said, he quickly grabbed yoru's face and pulled in to give him a hot kiss.

They acted like total animals. Both ripped eachothers clothes off as they came into the bedroom. Yoru was too blinded by his lust to notice the beautiful king sized bed in ran's room. "Ah, yes!" ran screamed."Give it to me yoru!"

Yoru wasted no time. He was going to lose his virginity tonight!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Y-Yoru! AHHHH! " ran came, grabbing the edge of the bed. "It feels so good!"

"Good boy! thats it! " yoru screamed, coming as well.

It was amazing! Yoru had never felt so great, he was so into it... literally.

"Fuck me harder! Harder! " ran yelled.

Yoru couldn't control himself, he flipped ran over so he could meet his giant red eyes. "Ran, do you want me?" he asked.

Ran's beautful face overflowed with sweat, "Ah yes, I want you. "

He looked down at his erection, "Yoru please suck it."

Yoru did as he wished, he went down and grabbed the length, slowly began stroking, licked, then drew the head in his mouth.

"O-Oh god..." ran said looking into yoru's eyes, who was looking back at him while forcing his head up and down.

"That's it! I'm gunna cum! "

"So fucking good! " yoru said, swallowing ran's fresh seed.

He fell on top of ran, "Was this your first time?" he asked.

Ran was sweating bullets, he hugged yoru, "Yes, yours?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna do this again sometime? "

"How about tomarrow?"

"Sure thing. "

Yoru got dressed, "See you at school. "

Ran chuckled, "I' ll be waiting. "

THE END.


End file.
